


Ménage à trois

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Chavalier helps Philippe and Liselotte to make a baby, Chevalier is smart, Crossdressing, F/M, Liselotte is smart, Liselotte seduces Philippe, M/M, Philippe tops, They break Louis rules, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Meine Sammlung erotischer Oneshots zu dem Thema, wie man eine Ehe zu dritt führen kann, bei der am Ende alle auf ihre Kosten kommen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!
> 
> Ich weiß, ich wechsele im Moment die Fandoms schneller, als je zuvor, doch zu dieser Geschichte gibt es einen Hintergrund: Vor zwei Wochen hatte ich das Glück den Schauspieler Alexander Vlahos auf der MagicCon in Bonn zu sehen und erlebte ein wunderbares Panel, in dem er uns von seinen Erfahrungen mit homosexuellen Sexszenen (er spielt Philippe d'Orleans in der Serie „Versailles“) erzählte. Um es kurz zu machen, wir haben Tränen gelacht und dieses Erlebnis hat mich dazu gebracht, alle drei Staffeln der Serie in zwei Wochen durchzugucken. Was soll ich sagen, ich habe es nicht bereut und kann die Serie nur jedem empfehlen.
> 
> So richtig in Schwung kam meine Muse dann in der Szene, als Philippe und Liselotte versuchen das Bett zu teilen und sie ihm empfiehlt, er solle an einen verschwitzen Soldaten denken. Natürlich hat meine Phantasie da einen ganz anderen Lösungsansatz gefunden. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehörten mir nicht. Ich schreibe nur aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Ménage à Trois

 

„Ich kann es einfach nicht.“ Verzweifelt lehnte Philippe seine Stirn gegen die des Chevalier de Lorraine, in dem Versuch Trost zu finden. Es war ein gestohlener Augenblick, fern von den Augen der Adeligen in den Salons, versteckt in den Gängen der Dienstboten, wo niemand sie vermuten würde.

„Doch Ihr könnt es“, ermutigte ihn der Chevalier. „Ihr müsst es tun, denn sonst werden wir nie wieder das Bett teilen.“ Trotz seiner Worte war es nicht leicht für ihn den Duc d'Orleans aufzubauen, doch er wusste, dass die Eifersucht, die er fühlte ihm nicht zustand. Von jeher war es klar gewesen, dass er seinen Geliebten nie für sich allein haben würde. Er konnte schon von Glück sprechen, dass der König die Eskapaden seines Bruders überhaupt duldete. Wären sie gewöhnliche Bürger gewesen, hätte auf ihr offenes Ausleben des italienischen Lasters der Tod stehen können. 

Mit Henriette hatte er sich arrangiert, wissend dass sie den König liebte und daher nie seinen Platz in Philippes Herzen für sich beanspruchen würde. Auch wenn es ihn geschmerzt hatte mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie das Bett mit seinem Geliebten teilte und ihm Kinder schenkte, war es doch nur sein Körper gewesen, der ihr gehört hatte und nachdem er seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte, war Philippe immer zum Chevalier zurückgekehrt. Mit Liselotte sah es anders aus. Der Chevalier kannte sie noch nicht gut genug, konnte nicht einschätzen, ob sie wusste, dass ihre Hochzeit nur dem Kalkül des Königs zu verdanken war, dass Philippe sie niemals würde lieben können oder zumindest nicht so wie er ihn liebte. Hoffentlich. Denn seit die Prinzessin von der Pfalz in Philippes Bett eingezogen war, war sich der Chevalier seines Platzes nicht mehr so sicher wie zuvor. Dennoch fühlte er bei Philippes Geständnis bezüglich seines Liebeslebens nur einen geringen Triumph. 

„Ich kann meinen Körper aber nicht zwingen mir zu gehorchen“, flüsterte der Duc d'Orleans verschämt. „Wenn ich ihr beiwohnen soll, regt sich bei mir einfach gar nichts.“

„Nicht einmal, wenn Ihr dabei an mich denkt?“ fragte der Chevalier in seiner gewohnt frivolen Art. „Vergesst nicht, der König wird solange keine Ruhe geben, bis Ihr einen Erben zeugt.“

„Denkt Ihr, das weiß ich nicht?“ fragte Philippe bitter. „Er fängt schon an mich zu bedrängen und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ihn noch hinhalten kann.“

Es schmerzte den Chevalier seinen Geliebten so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, nicht zuletzt um seiner selbst willen. So lange Philippe keinen Erben zeugte, würde er seinen Geliebten nur in den Salons sehen können oder sich einen Augenblick wie diesen stehlen müssen und das reichte dem Chevalier nicht im Entferntesten um seine Sehnsucht nach dem Bruder des Königs zu stillen. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Manchmal braucht es einfach Geduld. Mit Henriette habt Ihr doch auch das Bett geteilt.“

Ungehalten schnaubte Philippe auf. „Henriette kannte ich seit meiner Kindheit und auch wenn ich sie nie geliebt habe, wie Louis es tat, war da doch eine Vertrautheit zwischen uns, die es mir erlaubt hat meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Aber Liselotte … ich weiß, wie sehr sie sich ein Kind wünscht und dass es meine Verantwortung als ihr Ehemann ist ihr diesen Wunsch zu gewähren, aber ich kann es einfach nicht.“

In dem Versuch ihm Trost zu spenden, streichelte der Chevalier seinem Geliebten sanft über die Wange. „Versucht es weiter, Mignonette. Ich bin mir sicher, uns fällt schon bald eine Lösung ein.“

XXXXXX

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne dass sich etwas änderte. Wie zumeist verbrachte der Chevalier seine Tage in den Gärten und den Salons mit Klatsch und Glücksspiel, trank Wein und machte den Männern und Frauen schöne Augen, doch am Ende eines Tages ging er zumeist allein ins Bett. Wann immer er Philippe und seine neue Frau sah, wirkten sie angespannt und bedrückt und er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, dem dieser Zustand auffiel. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten die Adeligen darüber, dass der Duc d'Orleans nicht fähig war die Ehe mit der Prinzessin zu vollziehen und der König Liselotte zurück zu ihrer Familie in die Pfalz schicken würde, doch soweit würde es nicht kommen, das schwor sich der Chevalier. Denn so wenig er die Ehe seines Geliebten guthieß, empfand er doch eine gewissen Sympathie für die junge Liselotte, so dass es allen Beteiligten nur Verdruss bringen würde, wenn der König sie Heim sandte und eine neue, möglicher Weise weniger tolerante Frau für seinen Bruder auserkor.

Als er eines Abends vor den Gemächern des jungen Paares ankam, um mit Philippe zu reden, hörte er durch die Tür die eindeutigen Geräusche eines Tête-à-Tête und er wollte sich schon erleichtert abwenden, in der Annahme, dass sein Geliebter endlich einen Weg gefunden hatte, seiner Frau beizuwohnen, als die Laute plötzlich abbrachen. Stattdessen hörte man die Geräusche von Schritten, ein Scheppern so als ginge etwas zu Bruch und dann einen heftigen Wortwechsel, so dass sich der Chevalier genötigt sah, nun doch die Tür zu öffnen. Die Szene, die sich ihm darbot, bestätigte seine schlimmsten Vermutungen, so dass er mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen stehen blieb und von einem zum anderen sah. 

Liselotte stand vor dem Kamin, die Wangen rot, das Haar aufgelöst und nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, während Philippe auf dem Bett lag, die Miene blank und nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, die Decke über seiner Blöße drapiert und böse zu seiner Frau hinüber starrte. Auf dem Boden vor dem Bett waren Scherben zu sehen und die rote Flüssigkeit, in der sie sich befanden, ließ darauf schließen, dass der Weinkrug an dieser Stelle zerschellt war.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn den guten Rebensaft verschwenden?“ fragte der Chevalier in leichtem Ton, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Ihr hier zu suchen habt“, fauchte Liselotte ungehalten.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass dieser Abend zu einem befriedigenden Ende kommt“, erwiderte der Chevalier mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick in ihre Richtung.

„Für Euch vielleicht. Was mich angeht ist alles, was Eure Hoheit kann trinken und sich herausputzen, aber wenn er die Kleider ablegt, ist er nichts als ein Schlappschwanz“, entgegnete Liselotte mit einem giftigen Blick auf ihren Ehemann.

Philippe, der sonst kaum um eine Antwort verlegen war, funkelte seine Frau an, während er sich aufsetzte und nach seinen Kleidern griff, die er auf einem Hocker abgelegt hatte. „Immerhin kann ich überhaupt etwas. Von Eurem Nutzen habe ich bisher noch nichts bemerkt“, gab er giftig zurück, doch als er sich anschickte den Raum zu verlassen, hielt ihn der Chevalier zurück.

„Ihr benehmt Euch wie zwei schmollende Kinder“, sagte er brüsk. „Das muss ein Ende haben und wenn Ihr keine Abhilfe schafft, dann werde ich es tun.“

„Und wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor?“ fragte Liselotte bitter. „Wollt Ihr etwa an seiner statt mit mir die Ehe vollziehen?“

„Gott bewahre, und die Vaterschaft des Kindes in Frage stellen lassen?“ winkte der Chevalier ab. „Nein, aber ich plane dieses Drama zu einem Ende zu bringen.“ Wie um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen führte er Philippe zum Bett und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen, dann ging er hinüber zu Liselotte und bot ihr seine Hand. „Ihr erlaubt?“ fragte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Stirnrunzelnd sah die Prinzessin von der Pfalz ihn an, bevor sie seine Finger ergriff und sich von ihm zurück zum Ehebett geleiten ließ.

„Legt Euch auf Euren angestammten Platz auf der rechten Seite des Bettes, Philippe wird in der Mitte liegen und ich auf der linken Seite“, erklärte der Chevalier de Lorraine während er zuerst seine Halsbinde ablegte, dann aus dem Jackett schlüpfte und schließlich die reich bestickte Weste aufknöpfte. Unsicher sah ihm Liselotte vom Bett aus dabei zu und auch Philippes Blick zeugte eher von Argwohn als von Lust, während der Chevalier eine Schicht nach der anderen ablegte, bis er nur noch mit seinem Hemd bekleidet war.

Selbstsicher sonnte er sich in den Blicken der Beiden, bevor er aus dem Nachtschrank eine Flasche Öl hervorholte und sich dann ebenfalls auf das Bett neben Philippe legte. „Legt Euch nun auf die Seite“, wies er den Duc d'Orleans an, „mit dem Rücken zu mir.“ Tatsächlich tat Philippe wie ihm geheißen, jedoch nicht ohne dem Chevalier vorher noch einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu zuwerfen. „Und Ihr Liselotte dreht euch ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu Euren Gemahl.“

Zwar konnte der Chevalier nicht sehen, ob die Prinzessin von der Pfalz seiner Aufforderung nachkam, doch anhand des Raschelns ihres Nachthemds und der Betttücher lag diese Vermutung nahe. Auch er selbst änderte seine Postion in dem er nun ganz nah an seinen Geliebten heran rutschte, dann flüsterte er in sein Ohr. „Und nun fasst sie an. Berührt sie. Streichelt sie.“ Der Atem des Chevalier schickte einen Schauer über Philippes Körper, dennoch streckte er die Hand aus und schob das Nachthemd seiner Frau nach oben. Dann begann er sie zaghaft zu berühren, fühlte ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern, streichelte die weiche Rundung ihrer Hüfte, nur um im gleichen Moment die Hände des Chevaliers zu fühlen, die auf seinem Körper die Berührungen imitierten. 

Ein Seufzen entglitt seinen Lippen, als der Chavlier seine Haare beiseite strich um mit seinem feuchten Mund seinen Nacken zu küssen. Seine Augen schlossen sich ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, um sich ganz dem Gefühl hingeben zu können. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus schmiegte er sich an den harten Körper hinter sich, roch das unverwechselbare Parfüm seines Geliebten, fühlte das zarte Kitzeln des Oberlippenbartes, als ihre Lippen sich fanden und zu einem Kuss verschmolzen. Fahrig strichen seine Hände weiter über den weichen Frauenkörper vor sich, doch er selbst fühlte nur das Feuer, das von dem Mann hinter ihm ausging. 

Eine gepflegte und doch starke Hand streichelte über seine Brust, hinab zu seinem Bauch, bis sie sein Geschlecht fand. Geschickte Finger schlossen sich um das erwachende Fleisch und Philippe hätte aufgestöhnt, wenn der Chevalier seinen Mund nicht mit einem weiteren Kuss verschlossen hätte. Unwillkürlich ruckte sein Becken nach vorn, nur um gleichzeitig die Erregung des anderen Mannes an seiner Kehrseite zu fühlen. Seine eigene Hand tastete ungeschickt voran, bis sie das seidige Dreieck zwischen den Beinen seiner Frau erreicht hatte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte es ihn abgestoßen seine Finger in ihrer glitschigen Spalte zu reiben, doch durch die Liebkosungen seines Geliebten erhitzt, machte es ihm beinah Spaß Liselotte zu reizen, bis er durch ein wohliges Keuchen ihrerseits belohnt wurde.

Währenddessen verteilte der Chevalier abwechselnd kleine Küsse auf Philippes Nacken oder plünderte seinen Mund, während er gleichzeitig seine Härte pumpte, bis er die ersten warmen Tropfen an seinen Fingern fühlte. Zitternd legte der Duc d'Orleans seinen Kopf zurück und suchte seinen Blick. Wie er ihn so ansah, war Philippe die Sünde pur: Die sonst so blassen Wangen rot, die Lippen geschwollen vor Lust und die Pupillen so weit, dass seine Augen fast schwarz wirkten. „Monsieur, mein Prinz, Mignonette“, keuchte der Chevalier in sein Ohr, während er sich nach hinten beugte um das Öl zu holen. 

Für einen Moment versteifte sich Philippe, als sich glitschige Finger an seiner Kehrseite zu schaffen machten, doch er vertraute dem Chevalier. So viele Mal hatten sie zusammen das Bett geteilt und nie hatte ihm sein Geliebter Schmerzen zugefügt - nun ja, es sei denn, dass er darum gebeten hatte. Erregt keuchte Philippe auf, als der Chevalier ihn weitete, während er gleichzeitig in den Bemühungen die Prinzessin zu erregen fortfuhr. Sein eigenes Geschlecht war inzwischen hart wie Stein und die Stimulanz des Chevaliers verbunden mit den Bewegungen an seinem Anus, fürchteten ihn schon vor dem eigentlichen Akt Erfüllung zu erlangen, als er die raue Stimme seines Geliebten an seinem Ohr hörte. „Nehmt Sie, Eure Hoheit“, keuchte der Chevalier in sein Ohr. „Nehmt sie jetzt.“

Das brauchte er Philippe nicht zweimal zu sagen. Kaum dass der Chevalier seine Härte entlassen hatte, hob er bereits das Bein der Prinzessin an und vergrub sich in ihrer Scham. Überrascht und erregt zugleich keuchte Liselotte auf, ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Hüfte und ihr Blick suchte den seinen, als Philippes Augen plötzlich aufflogen und ein Stöhnen halb Lust und halb Schmerz über seine Lippen kam, just in dem Moment als der Chevalier seinerseits in ihn stieß.

Es war eine süße Pein, gefangen zwischen den beiden Leibern zu sein. Mit jeder Bewegung des Chevaliers wurde Philippe in den Körper Liselottes gedrängt und mit jedem Rucken ihres Beckens trieb sie ihn zurück gegen seinen Liebhaber. In dem Versuch Halt zu finden klammerte Philippe sich an die Frau vor ihm, während der Chevalier seinen Arm um Philippes Mitte geschlungen hatte. Verlangend wandte der Prinz den Kopf zur Seite, suchte erneut die Lippen seines Geliebten, so als könnten nur sie ihm durch den Strudel der Leidenschaft helfen. Sein Blick fand den des Chevalier, vergewisserte sich, dass es so sein sollte, dass er genauso viel Vergnügen empfand wie er selbst, doch seine Sorge war unbegründet, denn wie er selbst schien der Chevalier vor Erregung geradezu zu glühen. Die sonst so sorgfältig frisierten Locken hingen ihm wirr in die verschwitzte Stirn und seine Augen strahlten so hell, dass Philippe glaubte, nie etwas schöneres gesehen zu haben.

Schon wollte er seine Lippen erneut mit denen des Chevaliers verschmelzen lassen, als dieser in diesem Moment einen Punkt in seinem Inneren traf, der Philippe den Atem raubte. Das Feuer seiner Lenden schien seinen ganzen Körper entzünden zu wollen, bis jede Faser in Flammen stand. Nach Luft ringend keuchte er auf, vergrub seine Finger noch fester in Liselottes weiche Hüften, als er unbarmherzig in sie getrieben wurde. Schon fühlte er das nahende Grollen seines Höhepunktes heraneilen, wie ein Blitz in einem Sturm, doch obwohl ihre Vereinigung doch nur dem einen Zweck diente, zögerte Philippe jetzt schon Erfüllung zu erlangen. Stattdessen kämpfte er gegen die Elemente an, die an ihm rissen, doch als der Chevalier erneut gegen seine Prostata stieß, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Mit einem erstickten Laut barg Philippe sein Gesicht an der Schulter seiner Frau, als er tief in Liselottes Körper kam.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vom Adrenalin und sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, als er die Prinzessin an sich presste, in dem Versuch wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Noch nie hatte er einen derartig intensiven Höhepunkt gehabt und er war sich sicher, dass es an der doppelten Stimulanz lag. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst hatte der Chevalier noch keine Erfüllung erfahren, so dass er noch immer in ihn drang und obwohl seine Bewegungen langsamer waren als zuvor, waren sie nicht wenig kraftvoll, so dass sie Philippes nun hypersensible Männlichkeit weiter gegen Liselottes Scham trieben. Aus Erfahrung wusste Philippe, dass sein Geliebter ein ausdauernder Liebhaber war, doch er hoffte um seinetwillen, dass der Chevalier Erbarmen haben würde, wenn er nicht morgen völlig wund in die Salons gehen sollte. Tatsächlich folgte ihm der Chevalier nur wenige Stöße später über die Klippe, als er sich mit einem Aufstöhnen in seinen Geliebten ergoss, dann lehnte er die Stirn an Philippes Rücken, während er seinen Höhepunkt langsam ausritt.

Der Chevalier war der erste, der sich zurückzog, indem er sich auf den Rücken fallen ließ und, da er den Arm noch immer um Philippe gelegt hatte, zog er diesen gleich mit sich. Zärtlich legte er einen Arm um den Duc d'Orleans, der den Kopf an seine Schulter legte, dann begann der Chevalier in seinem Haar zu kraulen. Liselotte folgte zögernd, nicht wissend, wo in dieser Menage a trois ihr Platz war, indem sie sich umdrehte und sich nun ihrerseits von der Seite an Philippe schmiegte. Als sie den Kopf hob, stellte sie fest, dass ihr Gemahl die Augen geschlossen hatte. Stattdessen war es der Chevalier, der ihren Blick erwiderte. Doch anstelle des Misstrauens und der Eifersucht, die sie in den letzten Wochen immer wieder in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, fand sie dort nun Zufriedenheit und Liebe.

„Das hat doch wunderbar geklappt“, sagte er schließlich nach einem Moment der Stille. „Und was die Zukunft angeht, bin ich mir sicher, uns stehen wunderbare Monate bevor.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!
> 
> Nach den letzten Geschichten, die allesamt ziemlich heftig und/oder dramatisch waren, komme ich heute wieder zu meinem liebsten Liebesdreieck zurück und beschäftige mich mit dem Gedanken, dass Liselottes dem Chevalier beichtet, dass sie sich wünscht, Philippe würde sie auch nur einmal sexuell begehrenswert finden. Eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber der Chevalier wäre nicht der Chevalier, wenn ihm dazu nicht wieder etwas einfiele.

Ménage à trois

Kapitel 2

„Wohl denn meine Lieben.“ Gekleidet in den neuen, maßgeschneiderten Rock, den die Kammerfrau erst gestern abgeholt hatte und die dunkle Kniebundhose rauschte Philippe aus dem Schlafzimmer in den Vorraum, wo der Chevalier mit Liselotte auf dem Sofa saß. Die Herzogin von Orleans las müßig in einem Buch, während Philippes Liebhaber mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß lag und genüsslich eine Rebe Trauben verzehrte. Jeder Außenstehende hätte diese Szene vielleicht als anrüchig empfunden, doch in den Jahren, die sie jetzt ihre Beziehung zu dritt pflegten, hatte Philippe gelernt keine Eifersucht zu empfinden, wenn er seine Ehefrau mit dem Chevalier allein ließ. Obwohl sie nicht unbedingt den besten Start gehabt hatten, verstanden sich Liselotte und Philippe de Lorraine inzwischen blendend, ohne dabei irgendein sexuelles Interesse aneinander zu haben. Und es war dem Herzog weit lieber seinen Liebhaber in der Obhut seiner Frau zurückzulassen, als ihn an einem der Spieltische in den Salons zu wissen.

„Seid brav, während ich Louis davon abhalte, auch noch den letzten Rest aus der Staatskasse in die Gärten dieses Schlosses zu stecken.“ In einer liebevollen Geste küsste der Herzog seine Frau auf die Stirn, dann beugte er sich zum Chevalier herunter und streichelte zärtlich über seine Wange. Lorraine revanchierte sich, indem er lächelnd eine Strähne von Philippes rabenschwarzem Haar hinter sein Ohr strich. „Bleibt nicht allzu lange fort“, sagte der Chevalier an seinen Geliebten gewandt. „Ich habe große Pläne mit Euch die eine Wanne, Badeöl und sehr viel Schaum beinhalten.“ 

Statt einer Antwort küsste Philippe hungrig die Lippen seines Liebhabers, bevor er sich losriss und mit einem bedauernden letzten Blick auf den Chevalier den Raum verließ, um seinen Pflichten im Rat nachzukommen. Kaum dass ihr Gatte fort war, ließ Liselotte ihr Buch sinken und seufzte hörbar auf. 

„Ist Euch nicht wohl?“ fragte der Chevalier und sah nach oben, vorbei am üppigen Dekolleté der Herzogin in ihr Gesicht.

„Es ist nichts“, entgegnete Liselotte, doch die zarte Röte, die bei diesen Worten ihre Wangen überzog, strafte sie Lügen. „Aber so sehr ich das Arrangement, das wir getroffen haben, auch zu schätzen weiß, wünsche ich mir doch, dass er mich nur einmal so ansehen würde, wie er Euch ansieht.“ Obwohl das Ziel einen Erben zu zeugen inzwischen erreicht war und der kleine Philippe gesund und munter bei seiner Gouvernante lebte, griff der Herzog von Orleans in regelmäßigen Abständen auf die Unterstützung des Chevaliers zurück, um seine ehelichen Pflichten erfüllen zu können und auch wenn Liselotte sich nicht beschweren wollte, waren es Momente wie diese, in denen ihr bewusst wurde, was ihrem Dasein fehlte.

„Ach meine Teure“, antwortete der Chevalier, bevor er sich aufrappelte und in einer tröstenden Geste einen Arm um die Frau seines Liebsten legte. „Ihr wisst doch, dass Philippe Euch liebt, nur eben auf eine andere Weise, als er mich liebt.“

„Das ist es nicht“, bekannte Liselotte. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass er mir nie die selben Gefühle entgegen bringen wird, die er für Euch hat, doch ich wünsche mir, dass er den Beischlaf mit mir nicht nur als Pflicht empfindet, sondern dass er mich nur einmal wirklich und wahrhaftig begehrt, so wie er es bei Euch tut.“

Mitfühlend streichelte der Chevalier die Schultern der Herzogin. Auch wenn man ihm nachsagte eine spitze Zunge zu haben und das Wort Einfühlungsvermögen nur vom Hören-Sagen zu kennen, hatte er Mitleid mit Liselotte. Bei Gott, sie hatte es nicht leid in ihrer Ehe. Wie jede andere Frau hatte sie Bedürfnisse, die Ihr Gatte eher widerwillig erfüllte und im Gegensatz zu Philippe war es ihr verwehrt, ihre Gelüste anderswo zu stillen. Des weiteren wusste er nur zu gut, wie stark Liselotte ihren Sohn vermisste und wie sehr sie sich ein zweites Kind wünschte. Doch so sehr er ihr auch helfen wollte, konnte er doch nichts an den Vorlieben ihres Ehemannes ändern, weshalb ihm schon eine abgedroschene Plattitüde des Trostes auf der Zunge lag, doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, durchzuckte ihn plötzlich ein Gedanke. 

Vielleicht musste er gar nichts an Philippe ändern, vielleicht war es eher Liselotte die einer Änderung bedurfte.

„Vergebt mir“, begann der Chevalier, während er sich unter dem verwirrten Blick der Herzogin jäh aufrappelte. „Aber mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen, das keinen Aufschub duldet. Wartet auf mich, ich werde bald zurück sein.“

Ohne sich noch einmal zu der enttäuschten Liselotte umzudrehen, stand der Chevalier auf und verließ eilig den Raum. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatte er gestern gehört, dass die junge Ärztin heute Vormittag eine der Adeligen im Palast aufzusuchen würde, um den Verlauf ihrer Schwangerschaft zu begutachten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie nicht verpasst hatte, denn ein Ritt ins Dorf würde sich nur schwierig in seinen Zeitplan einfügen lassen, zumal davon auszugehen war, dass die Ratsversammlung nicht ewig dauerte und Philippe äußerst ungehalten reagieren würde, wenn der Chevalier nach seinen großspurigen Versprechungen von vorhin, ihm danach nicht zu Diensten war.

Wie der Zufall es wollte kam ihm Claudine entgegen, gerade als der Chevalier eine der Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinabging. Wie immer, wenn sie im Palast unterwegs war, trug sie Männerkleider und einen falschen Bart. Den Hut hatte sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als sie die steinernen Stufen erklomm. „Madame“, rief er sie an, als er sie fast erreicht hatte. „Ich habe da ein wichtiges Anliegen.“

Überrascht sah die junge Ärztin auf und blieb auf der Treppe stehen. „Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl?“

Der Chevalier, der zwei Stufen über ihr stand und deshalb auf sie herabsehen musste, schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch, aber es geht hier auch nicht um mich, sondern um die Herzogin von Orleans.“

„Dann ist sie es, die krank ist?“ hakte Claudine nach.

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, entgegnete der Chavlier, nicht bereit noch mehr Preis zu geben, bevor sie an einem Ort waren, wo weniger Ohren mithören würden. „Aber wenn Ihr mir folgen mögt, erkläre ich Euch gerne das Problem.“

XXXXXX

Erschöpft schmiegte sich Philippe an seinen schwer atmenden Geliebten, während sie nebeneinander auf dem gestärkten Laken lagen. Ohne ihm das Ziel zu verraten, hatte der Chevalier seinen Liebsten nach der Ratssitzung über die versteckten Gänge in die ehemaligen Gemächer von Madame de Montespan geführt, die seit der Verbannung der Marquise leer standen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Appartements im Palast hatte Athénais den König seiner Zeit dazu überredet ihr statt der üblichen Zinkwannen, die kaum genug Platz für einen erwachsenen Menschen boten, ein großzügiges, gekacheltes Bassin in den Boden einzulassen, das dem Badehaus am See durchaus Konkurrenz machen würde. 

Dank einiger gut platzierter Bestechungen war das Bad bei ihrer Ankunft mit warmem, parfümierten Wasser gefüllt gewesen, in dem der Chevalier seinem Liebsten alle Sorgen abgewaschen und ihn verwöhnt hatte, bis sie beide keine Gedanken mehr fassen, sondern sich nur noch auf ihre nassen Körper konzentrieren konnten. Das Liebesspiel im Wasser war intensiv gewesen und hatte sie atemlos und matt zurückgelassen, als sie sich mit noch feuchten Gliedern in das frisch bezogene Bett fallen ließen. Für eine Rückkehr in ihre eigenen Gemächer waren sie zu erschöpft, weshalb sie sich einfach in dem fremden Bett einrichteten und bereits wenig später aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

XXXXXX

Als die beiden Männer am frühen Nachmittag in Philippes Räume zurückkehrten, wurden sie dort bereits von Liselotte erwartet. Obwohl sie ihr Gesicht neutral hielt, meinte der Chevalier für einen kurzen Moment den Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen, als sie die kaum verhohlenen Hinweise der Leidenschaft an ihren Körpern erblickte. „Das wurde für Euch abgegeben“, sagte sie an den Chevalier gewandt, indem sie ihm ein in braunes Papier eingeschlagenes Bündel entgegen hielt. 

„Exzellent“, erwiderte der Chevalier lächelnd, bevor er es entgegen nahm, Liselottes traurige Augen und den neugierigen Seitenblick, den ihm Philippe zuwarf, dabei gekonnt ignorierend. „Entschuldigt mich dann bitte. Ich muss dringend zu meinem Schneider.“

XXXXXX

Beschwingt und leise pfeifend stolzierte der Chevalier eine Stunde später die Gänge des Palastes hinab. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würde er das Paket Morgen Nachmittag wieder bekommen. Bis dahin musste er nur noch Liselotte einweihen und dafür sorgen, dass Philippe am Abend keine anderen Pläne hatte, sondern sich frühzeitig und in angeregter Stimmung in sein Schlafzimmer zurückzog.

XXXXXX

In den Monaten, die Philippe im Krieg verbracht hatte, war es zu einem Ritual geworden, dass der Chevalier die Herzogin zu ihrem nachmittäglichen Spaziergang in den Gärten begleitete, was er in diesem Fall als Gelegenheit ansah, um in Ruhe mit ihr allein sprechen zu können. Den Sonnenschirm in der einen Hand, die andere auf dem Arm des Chevaliers abgelegt, flanierte Liselotte an seiner Seite an den blühenden Rabatten vorbei, doch trotz des strahlenden Sonnenscheins war ihre Stimmung heute bedrückt und ihr sonst kaum still stehender Mund, war ungewöhnlich schweigsam.

„Schaut nicht so verdrießlich, Eure Hoheit“, sagte der Chevalier, nachdem sie die belebten Pfade hinter sich gelassen hatten und außer Hörweite zwischen den blühenden Magnolien hindurch gingen.

„Ihr habt leicht reden“, entgegnete Liselotte bitter. „Euch schert mein Kummer ja auch nicht.“

„Da liegt Ihr falsch, meine Liebe“, erwiderte der Chevalier bestimmt. „Und deshalb habe ich auch nicht geruht, bevor ich eine Lösung gefunden habe.“

„Macht Ihr Euch lustig über mich?“ fragte Liselotte erbost nach. „Ihr wisst genau, dass es keine Erfüllung meines Wunsches gibt.“

„Oh doch, die gibt es“, antwortete der Chevalier bestimmt. „Und ich werde Euch jetzt verraten, was ich für Euch erdacht habe.“

XXXXXX

Philippes Säfte in Wallungen zu bringen, gestaltete sich leichter, als der Chevalier befürchtet hatte. Nachdem sie am Vormittag lange geschlafen hatten, war der Herzog am Nachmittag bei einer Truppenübung im nahen Wald gewesen und zuversichtlich und in guter Stimmung zurückgekehrt. Begünstigend kam hinzu, dass der König im Augenblick hauptsächlich mit der Gestaltung eines neuen Lustgartens beschäftigt war und keinen Kopf dafür hatte, einen Disput mit seinem Bruder zu führen. So gelöst wie selten hatte Philippe beim Abendessen mit seinem Liebhaber gescherzt und dem Wein reichlich zugesprochen, was dazu führte, dass er sich immer mehr entspannte. Nachdem Liselotte Kopfschmerzen vorgetäuscht und sich früh zurückgezogen hatte, achtete der Chevalier darauf, dass sein Liebster dem Rebensaft zwar genug frönte, sich aber nicht völlig betrank, damit er angeregt war und umso leichter zu verführen. 

Während sich der Großteil der Gesellschaft nach dem Essen zu den Salons aufmachte, um dem Klatsch und Tratsch zuzuhören und ihre Apanage an den Spieltischen zu riskieren, lockte der Chevalier seinen Geliebten zurück zu seinen Gemächern. Hungrig küsste er Philippes Lippen, als sie die Tür des Vorraums erreichten, sich vergewissernd, dass der Herzog mehr als bereit war, den Beischlaf zu vollziehen und tatsächlich fand er, als er seinen Körper in eindeutigen Bewegungen an Philippes rieb, das Geschlecht seines Liebsten bereits halb hart vor. Die Hände in den Kleidern des jeweils anderen vergraben, taumelten die beiden Männer durch den Vorraum, bis sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer erreichten, dann löste sich der Chevalier von seinem Geliebten und drückte die Klinke herunter, um ihn einzulassen. 

In der Annahme sein Liebhaber folge ihm, betrat Philippe die Kammer, doch als er sich zu ihm umwand, erhaschte er nur einen bedauernden Blick des Chevaliers, bevor dieser die Tür wieder schloss, ohne jedoch hindurch gegangen zu sein. Philippe, der ein Spiel seines Liebsten vermutete, wollte ihm nach und die Tür wieder öffnen, doch bevor er die Hand nach der Klinke ausstrecken konnte, hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich, welches verriet, dass er nicht allein war. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fuhr der Herzog herum, bereit einen möglichen Angriff abzuwenden, doch als sein Blick auf die Gestalt vor sich fiel, erstarrte er in der Bewegung, kaum glauben könnend, was er sah. 

Die schmale Person ihm gegenüber trug einen dunklen Gehrock mit einem weißen Hemd darunter und schwarze Hosen über den Schuhen, die mit silbernen Schnallen geschmückt waren. Ein spärlicher Bart bedeckte die weichen Wangen und das Kinn und um den Hals war ein weißes Tuch gebunden. Die blonden Haare unter dem Hut versteckt, welcher tief in die Stirn gezogen war, sah sie ihn an, so dass es Philippe heiß und kalt durchlief. „Liselotte“, entfuhr es ihm. „Was ...“

„Schsch“, sagte sie dunkel, während sie näher trat. „Nennt mich nicht so. Heute bin ich Jean-Pierre.“ Mit diesen Worten streckte sie ihre Hand aus und fasste in seinen Schritt. Geschockt und fasziniert zugleich, sah Philippe an sich herab, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Hände in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen steckten. In eindeutigen Bewegungen ließ sie ihre Finger über sein Geschlecht wandern, streichelte ihn, massierte ihn, fühlte die Härte, die unter ihrer Hand pulsierte. Nachdem Philippe sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, stieg er in das Spiel ein, wollte es ihr gleichtun und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre Scham zu berühren, doch Liselotte dirigierte ihn bestimmt zu ihrer Kehrseite. 

Fest kneteten seine Finger ihre runden Backen, während sie die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnete und sein steifes Glied befreite. Erregt stöhnte Philippe auf, als er das kalte Leder an seiner empfindlichen Haut spürte. Es hatte etwas Verbotenes, etwas Neues, wie sie ihn anfasste, so dass er ganz vergaß dass es Liselotte war, die ihn berührte. Mit geschickten Bewegungen stimulierte sie seine Länge, bevor sie sich auf die Knie sinken ließ und sein Geschlecht in ihren Mund nahm. Noch nie hatte seine Frau ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnt, nicht weil sie nicht gewollt hätte, sondern weil es stets der Chevalier gewesen war, der ihn vor dem eigentlichen Akt in Stimmung gebracht hatte, aber dafür dass dies ihr erstes Mal war, musste er zugeben, dass sie ihre Sache gar nicht schlecht machte. Am liebsten hätte er seine Hände in ihrem seidigen Haar vergraben, doch um das Rollenspiel nicht zu gefährden, ergriff er stattdessen ihren Hut, um ihren Kopf immer schneller an seinen Schoß zu pressen. Wieder und wieder ließ sie sein Glied über ihre Zunge gleiten, während ihre Hand gleichzeitig seinen Schaft pumpte, bis Philippe fürchtete, bereits zu kommen. 

„Genug!“ entfuhr es ihm atemlos, bevor er ihr seine Männlichkeit entwand. „Es sei denn Ihr wollt, dass dieser Akt ein schnelles Ende hat.“

Statt einer Antwort öffnete nun auch Liselotte ihre Hose und ging rückwärts hinüber zum Bett, ohne ihren Ehemann dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Als sie dort angekommen war, drehte sie sich um, schob die Hose bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter und beugte sich nach vorn, um den Bettpfosten zu ergreifen. Einer Einladung gleich blickte sie ihn über ihre Schulter an, während sie ihm gleichzeitig ihre nackte Kehrseite präsentierte. Philippe schluckte schwer, dann kam er ihr nach, im Gehen die Hose über den Hüftknochen herab schiebend, so dass er, als er sie erreichte, unmittelbar in ihre feuchte Höhle sinken konnte. 

Für einen Moment hatte er darüber nachgedacht, das Spiel bis zum Ende auszureizen und statt in ihre Scham in ihren festen Hintern einzudringen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, wie Liselotte darauf reagieren würde, weshalb er die sichere Methode wählte und ihr stattdessen beiwohnte wie es sich für Mann und Frau gehörte. Dennoch war Philippe überrascht wie leicht es ihm fiel mit ihr zu schlafen und auch ihr schien es Vergnügen zu bereiten, wie er sie nahm, wenn die Geräusche, die sie machte, dafür ein Hinweis war.

Fest gruben sich seine Finger in ihre Hüften, während er wieder und wieder in sie stieß, bis er mit einem Aufstöhnen zum Höhepunkt kam und seinen Samen tief in sie hineinschleuderte. Philippe konnte fühlen, wie die Wände ihrer Scham um ihn pulsierten, während er vorsichtig vor und zurück schaukelte, um seinen Orgasmus auszureiten und auch Liselotte bewegte sich sanft ihm entgegen, bis sein Glied erschlaffte und er aus ihr herausrutschte. Einen letzten Kuss auf ihrer Wirbelsäule hinterlassend zog sich Philippe schließlich zurück. Schwer atmend zog er seine Hose hoch und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, während er dabei zusah, wie Liselotte ihre Kleider richtete und sich aufrappelte, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr Hosen habt“, sagte Philippe, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Der Chevalier hat sie für mich anfertigen lassen, nach dem Modell welches die Leibärztin Eures Bruders trägt“, erklärte Liselotte, bevor sie den Hut abnahm und ihre blonden Locken über ihre Schultern fallen ließ.

„Dann haben wir ihm also unser Schäferstündchen zu verdanken“, erkannte Philippe mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„So ist es, aber ich bin mir sicher, er wartet vor der Tür, um sich zu versichern, dass Ihr ihn nicht gänzlich vergessen habt.“ Mit einem Zwinkern sah Liselotte ihn an und Philippe verstand, dass sie ihn zu seinem Liebhaber gehen lassen würde, wenn er dies wollte, doch obwohl er den Chevalier gern bei sich gehabt hätte, zögerte Philippe dennoch ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

„Ich möchte Euch jetzt nicht verlassen, aber wärt Ihr damit einverstanden, wenn ich ihn zu uns hereinlasse?“ fragte er deshalb.

Lächelnd schüttelte Liselotte den Kopf. „Nein, holt ihn nur.“

Erleichtert stand Philippe auf und drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Scheitel, bevor er hinüber zur Tür ging. Als er sie öffnete und einen Blick in den Vorraum warf, sah er dort tatsächlich den Chevalier auf dem Sofa sitzen. Mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, wartete er darauf, von Philippe entweder erhört oder fortgeschickt zu werden. 

Mit einer Hand am Türrahmen festhaltend, machte der Herzog eine einladende Geste hinter sich, während er sagte: „Wollt Ihr uns vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten, mein liebster Chevalier?“

„Wenn meine Gegenwart gewünscht wird.“ Fragend hob Lorraine die Augenbrauen, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu erheben.

„Nun ja, ich kann nicht für Liselotte sprechen, aber wenn Euch nicht gerade der Sinn nach amourösen Abenteuern steht, wäre ich dem sittsamen Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten vor dem Schlafen durchaus nicht abgeneigt“, gab Philippe mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück.

Dies überzeugte schließlich den Chevalier, so dass er aufstand und auf seinen Geliebten zuging, der ihn mit einem Kuss empfing. „Danke, dass Ihr meiner Frau ein so guter Freund seid“, sagte Philippe, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich wieder voneinander lösten. „Und danke, dass Ihr mir helft Euch beiden gerecht zu werden.“

„Ihr wisst doch, ich tue alles für meine Liebe“, gab der Chevalier zurück, bevor er sich einen weiteren Kuss von Philippes Lippen stahl und es stand außer Frage, wessen Liebe er damit meinte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser,
> 
> wer hätte gedacht, dass mir so viele Ideen zum Thema Crossdressing einfallen?! Ich jedenfalls nicht. Im heutigen Kapitel geht es um die Einladung zu einem Ball, in der Louis seinem Bruder ausdrücklich untersagt in einem Kleid zu erscheinen und dieses Mal ist es überraschender Weise nicht der Chevalier sondern Liselotte, die eine Idee hat wie sie das Verbot zu ihren Gunsten auslegen und Louis Regeln ein Schnippchen schlagen können.

Menage a trois

Kapitel 3

 

Der Garten des Palastes von Saint Cloud mochte nicht so prächtig sein, wie der von Versailles, dennoch war Philippe tausend Mal lieber hier, als in dem Schlangennest, in dem sein Bruder lebte. Er brauchte keinen Irrgarten oder meterhohe Fontänen, um sich wohlzufühlen. Trotzdem gab es in Saint Cloud natürlich auch üppige Blumenbeete, Statuen und einen Brunnen, doch es waren die einfachen Dinge, nach denen ihm heute der Sinn stand. Ein Liegestuhl mit seinen Lieben an seiner Seite im Schatten der Linden, die die weißen Kieswege umrahmten, reichte ihm vollkommen zu seinem Glück. Es war ein ausgesprochen warmer Frühlingstag und die Sonne strahlte vom blauen Himmel. Müßig blätterte er in einem Buch, während der Chevalier im Stuhl neben ihm versonnen an einem Glas Wein nippte und Liselotte auf seiner anderen Seite die Augen geschlossen hielt und döste. Obwohl die Turmuhr in der Ferne schon die Mittagszeit verkündet hatte, war keiner der beiden Männer angekleidet, stattdessen trugen sie lediglich einen Hausmantel über ihren Unterkleidern und Liselotte war zwar sittlich verhüllt, hatte jedoch weder ihr Gesicht gepudert, noch ihre Haare frisiert. 

Was für eine himmlische Ruhe … zufrieden seufzte Philippe auf. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte es ewig so weiter gehen, doch er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Louis sie alle nach Versailles zurück beordern würde. Wenn Liselotte nicht vor einigen Wochen mit einer beginnenden Lungenentzündung gerungen hätte, wäre es nie dazu gekommen, dass sein Bruder sie überhaupt hätte gehen lassen, doch als die Prinzessin von der Pfalz endlich genesen war, hatte sie den König darum ersucht, für eine Weile mit ihrem Gemahl in den Palast von Saint Cloud zu reisen, um ihre angeschlagene Gesundheit zu kurieren, so dass Louis gar nicht anders konnte, als seiner Schwägerin ihren Wunsch zu gewähren. Dem Chevalier hatte der König nicht ausdrücklich die Reise gestattet, doch da dieser um nichts in der Welt freiwillig zurückgeblieben wäre, waren sie am Ende zu dritt nach Saint Cloud aufgebrochen.

Die meisten Tage verbrachten sie ihre Zeit mit Müßiggang, während sie an den Abenden kleine Soirées für ihre Freunde gaben oder Musiker oder Künstler einluden, um ihre Werke zu präsentieren, so dass keine Langeweile aufkam und Philippe bisher nicht den geringsten Wunsch verspürte nach Versailles zurückzukehren. Doch als am heutigen Tag ein Bote einen Brief mit dem königlichen Wappen in den Garten brachte, ahnte er, dass sich die geruhsamen Tage dem Ende zu neigten. Liselotte blinzelte nur träge unter ihrem breitkrempigen Sonnenhut hervor, bevor sie die Augen wieder schloss, als Philippe den Brief entgegen nahm und das royale Siegel brach.

„Nun, was schreibt unser allseits beliebter König?“ fragte der Chevalier, indem er sich eine Haarsträhne, welche eine leichte Brise in sein Gesicht geweht hatte, zurück strich. 

„Mein Bruder hält einen Maskenball für seine momentane Favoritin ab, zu dem er uns einlädt“, antwortete Philippe mit gerunzelter Stirn, nachdem er das Schreiben gelesen hatte.

„Wundervoll“, freute sich der Chevalier, der jede Art von Feier liebte. „Eine perfekte Gelegenheit, um die neuen Kleider, die Ihr und die Herzogin in Auftrag gegeben habt, dem Hof zu präsentieren.“

„Zügelt Eure Begeisterung, mein Lieber“, gab Philippe zurück, als er den Brief sinken ließ. „In dem Schreiben steht, dass er es mir ausdrücklich untersagt, in einem Kleid zu erscheinen.“

Mit einem enttäuschten Laut stellte der Chevalier sein Weinglas auf einem Tisch neben dem Liegestuhl ab. „Was für ein Jammer, dann sollten wir ihm vielleicht zeigen, was wir von seinen Regeln halten, indem wir nicht hingehen.“

„Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass er mein Fernbleiben nicht dulden würde“, entgegnete Philippe missmutig. „Vermutlich hat er den ganzen Ball überhaupt nur deshalb inszeniert, damit ich unter seinen Bedingungen unter seine Kontrolle zurückkehre.“

„Und wenn Ihr sein Verbot einfach ignoriert?“ machte der Chevalier einen Vorschlag.

„Und riskieren, dass sein Zorn über uns kommt?“ fragte Philippe empört. „Ich dachte, Euch gefällt das Leben an meiner Seite.“

„Natürlich, aber ...“, versuchte der Chevalier einen erneuten Einwand, wurde aber plötzlich unterbrochen.

„Er hat jedoch nicht geschrieben, dass der Chevalier in Hosen kommen muss, oder?“ kam es von Philippes rechter Seite.

Verblüfft hielten die beiden Männer in ihrer Rede inne, als Liselotte sich unverhofft in das Gespräch einmischte. Die Prinzessin von der Pfalz hatte sich in ihrem Stuhl aufgerichtet und in ihren eben noch schläfrigen Augen glitzerte es vor Übermut.

„Wie meint Ihr das?“ hakte Philippe neugierig nach.

„Nun ja, Ihr könnt der Feier nicht fernbleiben, wollt Eurem Bruder aber auch nicht seinen Willen lassen, da wäre es doch eine Möglichkeit die Regeln etwas zu beugen, indem nicht Ihr das Kleid tragt, sondern der Chevalier“, erklärte Liselotte ihren Gedankengang.

„Ich in einem Kleid?!“ fuhr der Chevalier geschockt auf. „Meine Teure, ich befürchte, nicht jeder Mann ist dafür geschaffen eine Robe mit solcher Eleganz zu tragen wie unser Philippe.“

Trotz des Ausbruchs des Chevaliers ließ sich Liselotte nicht von ihrer Idee abbringen. „Nun stellt Euer Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, mein lieber Chevalier. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich Euch zur Hand gehe, werdet Ihr ganz entzückend in einem Kleid aussehen.“

Doch der Chevalier schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Unmöglich, schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren!“

Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung gebot der Herzog von Orleans seiner Frau und seinem Liebhaber Einhalt. „Das ist jetzt genug. Ich bestimme, dass wir es so machen, wie Liselotte vorgeschlagen hat. Es wird höchste Zeit, dass Versailles endlich mal wieder einen Skandal erfährt.“

XXXXXX

Obwohl der Chevalier keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um zu versuchen Philippe dazu zu überreden von seinem Plan abzurücken, blieb dieser jedoch standhaft, so dass ihm am Ende nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen oder den Herzog allein mit seiner Frau zum Ball gehen zu lassen, was für den Chevalier erst recht keine Option war. 

Es war dem Schneider hoch anzurechnen, dass er keine Miene verzog, als er mit den Kleidern für den Herzog und die Herzogin zur Anprobe in den Palast kam, und Philippe ihm eröffnete, dass die Maße noch einmal geändert werden mussten, da die Ballrobe nun nicht mehr für ihn selbst, sondern für den Chevalier gedacht war. Mit verkniffenem Gesicht stand der Chevalier auf dem niedrigen Hocker im Schlafzimmer, gehüllt in dutzende Lagen von feinstem Musselin während der Schneider unter Liselottes belustigtem Blick Kopf schüttelnd und leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, um ihn herum scharwenzelte und kleine Nadeln im Stoff verteilte. Ihr eigenes Kleid passte wie angegossen und sie freut sich schon darauf, den Chevalier in der fertigen Kreation zu sehen, ein Anblick von dem Liselotte nicht gedacht hatte, ihn jemals erleben zu dürfen.   
Sie hatte sich von ihrem Gemahl freie Hand dabei erbeten, seinen Liebhaber zurecht zu machen und darauf bestanden, dass Philippe das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen erst dann sehen durfte, wenn sie ihn vorzeigbar fand. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte sich Herzog damit einverstanden erklärt.

Drei Tage später war es schließlich so weit, als die geänderte Ballrobe zur erneuten Anprobe gebracht wurde. Nachdem der Kammerdiener dem Chevalier in das Kleid geholfen und die Schnürung festgezogen hatte, frisierte Liselotte dem Liebhaber ihres Mannes noch die Haare, bevor sie ihn schließlich in den Vorraum führte, wo Philippe bereits auf sie wartete.

„Nun, Mignonette“, begann der Chevalier, indem er zweifelnd an sich herabsah. „Sagt es frei heraus, dass Ihr mich scheußlich findet.“

Einen langen Moment begutachtete der Herzog schweigend seinen Geliebten vom Saum des dunkelgrünen Rockes, über die geschnürte Taille, die es dem Chevalier nur ermöglichte flach zu atmen und den an den Schultern angenähten, trompetenförmigen, weißen Ärmeln, die über seine Hände hinabfielen, bis zu den blonden Locken, die Liselotte an seinem Hinterkopf hochgesteckt hatte, so dass nur zwei Strähnen rechts und links sein Gesicht einrahmten. Als sein Blick schließlich den des Chevaliers traf, spielte ein Lächeln um seine Lippen. „Ich finde, dass Ihr ganz bezaubernd ausseht und wenn ich Euch nicht schon verfallen wäre, so wäre es dieser Anblick von Euch in einem Kleid, der mein Herz für immer an Euch binden würde.“

Sonst nie um eine kokette Erwiderung verlegen, verschlug es dem Chevalier bei dieser Liebeserklärung vor Überraschung die Sprache, so dass er nicht mehr tun konnte als zu erröten, als Philippe auf ihn zu trat und seine Lippe in einer zärtlichen Geste auf die seinen presste. Liselotte, die ein paar Schritte entfernt gewartet hatte, wandte sich ab, um ihren Männer etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, doch auch sie war zufrieden.

Sie waren bereit, nun konnte der Ball kommen.

XXXXXX

Der Weg vom Tor über den Vorhof zum Palast war hell erleuchtet, als ihre Kutsche vorfuhr. Damit niemand von ihren Plänen erfuhr, hatten sie beschlossen erst unmittelbar zur Eröffnung des Balls einzutreffen anstatt schon vorher ihre Gemächer zu beziehen. Tatsächlich waren sie sogar ein wenig zu spät, doch das kümmerte weder Philippe noch seine Begleiter, spielte es ihnen doch in die Karten, um genau den Auftritt zu bekommen, den sie geplant hatten. Dutzende Droschken standen bereits auf dem Hof, was darauf schließen ließ, dass die anderen Gäste bereits eingetroffen waren. 

Kaum, dass ihre Kutsche angehalten hatte, eilte ein Diener herbei, um den Tritt zu bringen und die Tür zu öffnen. Philippe kletterte als erster aus dem Inneren. Er hatte ein Ensemble aus einem schwarzen Gehrock mit passender Weste sowie weißem Hemd und ebenfalls weißer Hose gewählt. Der einzige Farbtupfer, den er sich zugestanden hatte, war die rote Maske, die um seine Augen herum verlief und mit einem Band am Hinterkopf geschlossen wurde. Nachdem er sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wandte er sich erneut zur Tür, um seiner Frau behilflich zu sein, die nun ebenfalls die Kutsche verließ. Ihr schulterfreies Satinkleid war mit einer dezenten Schleppe versehen und in einem hellen, apfelgrünen Ton gehalten. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, der ihr seitlich über die Schulter fiel und die Halbmaske, die sie trug, war weiß mit einem silbernen Blütenmuster und verlief bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze. 

Mit einem Lächeln bedankte sich Liselotte bei ihrem Gemahl, als dieser, nachdem sie sicher auf dem gepflasterten Platz stand, seine Finger zurückzog, um nun dem Chevalier zur Hand zu gehen. Es bereitete Philippes Liebhaber einige Schwierigkeiten in dem voluminösen Rock durch die Türöffnung zu gelangen, so dass er den Stoff etwas weiter nach oben raffte als es schicklich war und man für einen Moment seine bestrumpften Beine sehen konnte, dann hatte er es geschafft und griff dankbar nach der Hand seines Geliebten. Das dunkelgrüne Musselinkleid war so lang, dass es die Schuhe des Chevaliers vollkommen verbarg, als er vorsichtig vom Tritt auf den Boden stieg. Die blonden Haare waren wie schon bei der Anprobe hochgesteckt worden und trotz der schwarzen Maske, die bis hinab zu seinem Mund reichte und somit den Oberlippenbart verbarg, hatte Liselotte sein Gesicht gepudert und die Wangen und Lippen des Chevaliers mit kräftigen Rottönen versehen. Nachdem nun beide „Damen“ sicher an seiner Seite standen, bot Philippe ihnen den Arm, so dass sich Liselotte zu seiner Linken einhakte und der Chevalier den rechten Arm nahm, bevor sie in Richtung des Palastes strebten.

„Wohl an“, murmelte der Chevalier so leise, dass nur Philippe ihn hören konnte. „Dann lasst die Spiele beginnen.“

XXXXXX

 

Je näher sie dem Ballsaal kamen, desto deutlicher waren die Musik und die Stimmen der Gäste zu hören, was dazu führte, dass der Chevalier seine Finger unwillkürlich etwas fester um Philippes Arm legte. Wenn er auch sonst den großen Auftritt liebte, war ihm doch ein wenig mulmig bei dem Gedanken, gleich in diesem Aufzug vor die Mitglieder des Hofes zu treten. Es war etwas völlig anderes, wenn sich Philippe in einem Kleid präsentierte, denn er tat es mit einer Art von provokanter Selbstverständlichkeit, die jedem nur die Möglichkeit ließ seinen Aufzug zu akzeptieren oder aber die mitunter schlagkräftigen Konsequenzen zu tragen. Er selbst jedoch trug sein Kleid nicht aus eigenem Antrieb, sondern für seinen Geliebten und trotz dessen Versicherungen und auch derer der Prinzessin von der Pfalz, dass es großartig aussah, fürchtete der Chevalier dennoch zum Gespött der Salons zu werden, doch um einen Rückzieher zu machen war es nun definitiv zu spät. Alles was ihm blieb, war den Abend mit so viel Würde wie möglich zu begehen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unwohl er sich dabei fühlte.

Als sie die Flügeltüren des Ballsaals erreichten, verharrte das Trio für einen Moment, um sich einen Überblick über die anwesende Gesellschaft zu verschaffen und dem Zeremonienmeister die Gelegenheit zu geben ihre Ankunft zu verkünden. 

„Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Orleans und der Chevalier de Lorraine.“

Wie Philippe erhofft hatte, wandten sich alle Gesichter in ihre Richtung und es ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, als die Mitglieder des Hofes die ungewöhnliche Gewandung des Chevaliers bemerkten. Selbst der König, der mit seiner Favoritin, Madame de Maintenant, auf einem Podest saß und mit so viel Gold bekleidet war, dass es Philippe in den Augen schmerzte ihn anzusehen, schien für einen Moment aus dem Konzept gekommen zu sein, denn er regte sich nicht, sondern sah sie nur unverwandt an, was den Herzog dazu bewog, sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an seine Begleiter zu wenden. 

„Lächeln, meine Lieben, immer lächeln. Schließlich soll ein Jeder sehen, dass wir es genießen die Regeln des Königs außer Kraft zu setzen.“

Noch immer seine beiden „Damen“ mit sich führend, mischte sich Philippe unter die Adeligen, wobei sich der Chevalier beim nächsten Diener, der ihn passierte ein Glas Wein vom Tablett nahm und einen großzügigen Schluck trank, um das aufgeregte Flattern in seinem Magen zu beruhigen. Doch trotz seiner Unruhe lächelte er tapfer und wedelte immer wieder kokett mit seinem Fächer, so wie er es sich bei den anderen Damen abgeguckt hatte. Gemeinsam drehte der Herzog mit ihnen eine Runde durch die Gäste, bis der König ihnen seine Aufwartung machte.

„Bruder, ich dachte mein Brief wäre unmissverständlich gewesen.“ Tadelnd musterte Louis ihn durch die Schlitze seiner goldenen Maske, während Madame de Maintenant ganz in Silber gekleidet auf dem Podest zurückgeblieben war und sie aus der Ferne missbilligend beäugte.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst“, entgegnete Philippe scheinheilig. „Bin ich nicht gekommen, so wie Du es gewünscht hast?“

Louis glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Du weißt sehr wohl was ich meine. Ich dulde hier keinen Skandal. Dies ist ein Ball zu Ehren von Madame de Maintenant und dein Liebhaber ist nicht passend gekleidet.“

„Oh, ich denke sehr wohl, dass er dies ist und nun entschuldige mich. Ich habe dem Chevalier diesen Tanz versprochen. “

Ohne darauf zu warten entlassen zu werden, löste sich Philippe von seiner Frau, die mit einem Nicken signalisiere, dass sie ihm gestattete zu gehen, bevor er seinen Bruder einfach stehen ließ und den Chevalier auf die Tanzfläche führte, wo sie zu den Klängen eines Streichorchesters zu tanzen begannen. Zu Anfang waren ihre Bewegungen etwas holprig, da der Chevalier aufgeregt und nicht daran gewohnt war die Schritte der Dame zu vollführen, doch mit der Zeit spielten sie sich auf einander ein, so dass Philippes Liebhaber irgendwann die Blicke der anderen Gäste vergaß und es tatsächlich als angenehm empfand in dem märchenhaften Kleid über das Parkett gewirbelt zu werden. 

Als das Lied endete, brachte ihn Philippe an den Rand der Tanzfläche zurück, um die nächste Runde pflichtschuldig mit seiner Frau zu tanzen, so dass der Chevalier die Gelegenheit nutzte um ein weiteres Glas Wein zu trinken und ein wenig zu plaudern. Doch obwohl er in den Salons meist der Mittelpunkt von Tratsch und Klatsch war, behandelten ihn die Adeligen heute mit einer Art von scheuer Vorsicht, so als wüssten sie nicht, ob er in diesem Aufzug noch immer der selbe war. In dem Versuch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen sprach der Chevalier mit dem einen oder anderen, doch als er sah, dass Liselotte nach dem ersten Tanz offenkundig genug hatte und sich zu Sophie und den anderen Damen begab, die an einem der Tische Karten spielten, war er ehrlich erleichtert, als Philippe an seine Seite zurückkehrte und ihn aus dem unangenehmen Geplauder mit einem ältlichen Grafen erlöste.

Das zweite Glas Wein umhüllte seine Gedanken mit Watte und ließ ihn allmälig kühner werden, so dass es dieses Mal der Chevalier war, der Philippe zurück auf die Tanzfläche führte, wo gerade eine Pavane und danach eine Gaillarde angestimmt wurde. Verschwitzt und außer Atem verließen sie am Ende die Tanzfläche und als sie erneut mit einem Glas Wein am Rande der Gesellschaft standen, sah der Chevalier das selbe Feuer in den Augen seines Geliebten, welches auch er in sich lodern fühlte. Der Feier den Rücken kehrend, verabschiedeten sie sich eilig von Liselotte, die ihnen versicherte, dass sie bei den Damen in guten Händen war, bevor sie in die Richtung von Philippes Gemächern aufbrachen. 

Sie schafften es gerade noch bis in den Vorraum, bevor sie übereinander herfielen. Nicht nur sprichwörtlich ließen sie in der Abgeschiedenheit hier all ihre Masken fallen. Ihre Küsse waren wie im Fieber und ihre Finger überall zugleich. Ohne dass der Chevalier es merkte, löste Phillippe seine Haarnadeln, so dass seine Locken wieder herab auf seine Schultern fielen, dann schubste er den Chevalier rückwärts auf das Sofa und raffte eilends seine Röcke empor. 

„Habt Ihr gesehen, wie die Männer Euch mit Ihren Blicken verschlungen haben?“ knurrte Philippe, während er sich vor dem Chevalier auf den Boden kniete und hastig dessen Unterkleider abwärts schob.

„Wie könnte ich, wo ich doch nur Augen für Euch habe“, gab der Chevalier zurück, indem er den Herzog an den Schultern fasste und sich an ihm emporzog, um sich einen verlangenden Kuss von seinen Lippen zu stehlen, auch wenn dadurch das Mieder noch mehr in seine Seiten schnitt. 

„Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und der alte Graf hätte seine gierigen Finger in den Falten Eures Kleides verloren, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zurückgekommen wäre“, erwiderte Philippe, wobei er an seiner Hose riss, bis sie schließlich aufsprang und er sie samt der Unterkleider bis in die Kniekehle herab schob.

„Glaubt mir, er hätte keine Finger mehr gehabt, wenn er es versucht hätte“, versicherte der Chevalier atemlos. Selten bot er ein derart verletzliches Bild wie in diesem Moment, als er sich mit allem was er war seinem Geliebten auslieferte: Das Kleid wie eine Blüte um seinen Oberkörper drapiert, die Beine gespreizt, das steife Glied bis zum Mieder empor gereckt, schlüpfte er aus den Schuhen und hob seine bestrumpften Beine an, um sie auf Philippes Schultern abzulegen und ihm so die Vereinigung zu erleichtern. Er wusste, es würde ein holpriger Ritt werden, ganz ohne die Zuhilfenahme eines Öles und ohne Vorbereitung, doch sie waren bereits zu weit gegangen, um nun noch zu zaudern und es geschah selten genug, dass Philippe den dominanten Part in ihrem Liebesspiel übernahm, so dass der Chevalier es durchaus billigend in Kauf nehmen würde, falls er morgen wund sein sollte. Sein Geliebter schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben wie er selbst, denn er zögerte kurz, bevor er dem Chevalier in die Augen sah und sich dort die Bestätigung holte, die er brauchte. Schnell spuckte er sich in die hohle Hand und verteilte den Speichel auf seiner Erektion, bevor er sich am Eingang seines Liebhabers positionierte und langsam in ihn drang.

Obwohl der Chevalier die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst hatte, schaffte er es dennoch nicht ganz das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das sich bei der Inbesitznahme seines Körpers in ihm aufbaute. Das trockene Eindringen in seinen Anus war an der Grenze zum Schmerz, trotzdem hieß er das Gefühl mit all seinen Sinnen willkommen, während er seinen Unterkörper anhob und Philippes Becken entgegen kam. Mit geschlossenen Augen und schwer atmend verharrte der Herzog, als er sich vollkommen in seinem Liebhaber vergraben hatte, wobei er seine Hüften mit beiden Händen gepackt hielt und auch der Atem des Chevalier kam stockend, während er sich an das Gefühl von Philippes Schaft in sich gewöhnte. 

Als Philippe die Augen schließlich wieder öffnete, suchte er zuerst den Blick seines Geliebten, bevor er sich zu bewegen begann. Es waren langsame, vorsichtige Stöße, mit denen er sich zurückzog und erneut in ihn drang ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, immer wieder begleitet von feuchten Küssen, wenn der Chevalier ihn zu sich herabzog und seine Lippen mit denen von Philippe verschmolzen. Als Philippe die Hüften des Chevalier ein wenig anhob, traf er mit seinem nächsten Stoß genau auf dessen Prostata, was ihm ein erregtes Keuchen entlockte. Ermutigt durch seine Reaktion wiederholte Philippe die Bewegung und der Chevalier keuchte erneut, seine Hand umfasste sein zuckendes Glied, als er begann es im Rhythmus von Philippes Stößen zu pumpen.

Mit der Zeit trieb der Herzog seinen Unterkörper in immer schnelleren Bewegungen gegen den des Chevaliers und der Raum war erfüllt von den Geräuschen wenn Haut auf Haut prallte und den süßen Lauten der Lust, die er dem Chevalier dabei entlockte. Ihr Höhepunkt überkam sie fast gleichzeitig, heftig wie ein Wirbelsturm, der sie zuerst durchschüttelte und sie dann in sein Zentrum geleitete, wo die Welt stillzustehen schien. Die Hände noch immer die Hüften des Chevaliers umklammernd, hielt sich Philippe nur mit Mühe aufrecht, während er seinen Orgasmus ausritt und darauf wartete wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu erlangen. Seine Knie schmerzten von dem harten Boden, weshalb er sich, als seine Männlichkeit erschlaffte, zurückzog, die Beine seines Liebhabers von den Schultern gleiten ließ und sich neben den Chevalier auf die Couch hievte. Ohne Anstalten zu machen sich zu bedecken, lag er mehr auf dem Polster als dass er saß, dann wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen Liebhaber an. Der Kopf des Chevaliers war gegen die Rücklehne gesunken, die Glieder hatte er von sich gestreckt und er atmete ebenso schwer, wie der Herzog es tat, doch es spielte ein Lächeln um seinen vom Lippenstift verschmierten Mund, als er Philippe schließlich ansah.

„Ich würde sagen, unser Plan war ein voller Erfolg, auch wenn ich glaube, dass ich noch nie so eifersüchtig gewesen bin, wie an diesem Abend“, sagte Philippe schließlich in die Stille des Raumes hinein.

Obwohl seine Finger feucht von vergossenen Körperflüssigkeiten waren, nahm der Chevalier die Hand des Herzogs in die seine, als er antwortete: „Ich versichere Euch, dazu hattet Ihr keinen Grund.“

„Vielleicht ist es Euch nicht aufgefallen, doch heute habt Ihr sogar Männer, die noch nie das italienische Laster in Erwägung gezogen haben, in Versuchung geführt“, entgegnete Philippe mit einem schiefen Lächeln, während er die Finger des Chevaliers drückte.

Trotz seiner Kleider, die es schwierig machten sich zu bewegen, lehnte der Chevalier sich noch ein wenig näher zu seinem Geliebten, als er zurückgab: „Ihr wisst doch, dass ich immer nur Euch gehören werde.“

In einer zärtlichen Geste strich Philippe über die geschminkte Wange seines Liebhabers, doch sein Blick war dunkel als er erwiderte: „Trotzdem macht mich der Gedanke rasend, Ihr könntet einem anderen verfallen.“

„Niemals“, beteuerte der Chevalier voller Inbrunst. „Ich liebe nur Euch und keinen anderen.“

Philippes Züge wurden weich bei diesem Geständnis und er beugte sich zu seinem Geliebten, um ihn zu küssen. „Und ich liebe Euch, aber das nächste Mal, wenn Ihr ein Kleid anzieht, werden wir meine Gemächer nicht verlassen“, bestimmte er, nachdem sie sich von einander gelöst hatten und der Chevalier stimmte ihm zu.

„Ich denke, das ist durchaus auch in meinem Sinne.“


End file.
